Innocence
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Adam is heartbroken when John calls him names, and he is worried that his lovers feel the same way. It has become so bad that he has started to refuse to be intimate with them. Can they prove to him that they still love him? Randy/Adam/Jay. Please Review!


**Title:** Innocence

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam/Jay, James/Jeff/Bobby, (past) John/Adam, Wade/Heath

**Summary:** Adam is heartbroken when John calls him a slut, and he is worried that his lovers feel the same way. It has become so bad that he has started to refuse to have sex with Randy and Jay. Can they prove to him that they still love him, no matter how he acts?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning: **Slash

**A/N:** Well, here it is! This one is for JoMoFan-spot and LadyDragonsblood as a 'thank you' for their awesome advice. I hope you both enjoy!

**OOOO**

"Shh…" Jay warned lowly. Adam's lust-filled eyes flickered over to Randy's unconscious form, the blankets so low that the subtle 'v' that lead to Randy's manhood was revealed. "You don't want to wake him, do you?"

Adam moaned as the head of Jay's cock brushed over his prostate, little black dots violently assaulting his vision. "Yes! Harder, Jay-Jay!" He hissed, blunt nails attached to Jay's back.

"Do you ever listen to me, baby-boy?" Jay swallowed his answer with a kiss. "If you can't stay quiet, we'll have to stop. Randy had a hard match and deserves to be able to sleep…"

"If you wanted him to sleep so much, why did you decide to have sex with me while he was still in bed?" Adam countered. "Admit it. You want him to wake up."

"Whether or not we want him to, if we keep this up, I have no doubt that he'll wake up." Jay said.

Carefully, Adam slid off of Jay's cock. "Then, why don't we hurry it up? I need both of you, _now_."

Adam climbed over to Randy on all-fours, his eyes lowered as he took in every delectable inch of the beautiful man in front of him. Gently raking his nails down Randy's arm, he threw one leg over the younger man's waist and sat down on his hips… only the thin material of the blanket separated Randy's cock and Adam's bare ass. Slowly, Adam leaned in so that his blond hair tickled Randy's bare chest, and blew cold air onto the man's neck. Randy trembled, but remained unconscious. So Adam took the initiative and locked their lips in a desperate kiss, which left The Viper breathless. Cold, ruthless blue eyes fluttered open. Adam smiled.

Grinding down onto the hot body beneath him, he moaned sweetly when the blanket rubbed against his rock-hard cock. Thick beads of pre-cum spilled from the slit, making the organ glisten. Randy blinked slowly, still trying to comprehend what the hell was happening. Adam rocked against him again, and all logical thought left him. Mustering what little energy he could, he flipped them over so that Adam was beneath him, the covers now wound around Adam's body. Jay handed him the bottle of lube, and he slicked his cock so that he was ready for their baby. Adam raised his hips off of the bed, already desperate to have them both inside of him.

"Such a good little slut, aren't you?" Adam moaned, nodding furiously as he tried (and failed) to touch himself. "You like to be called a slut, don't you?" Randy asked, smiling when Adam nodded again.

Immediately, Adam spread his legs so that both men could climb between. The first thing he felt was the slick head of Randy's cock press against his entrance, and without another thought, he thrust down onto it. His tight channel clenched down on the familiar intruder, trying to expel it. Randy waited, watching as Adam slowly relaxed. And then, nodding at Jay, the other blond Canadian slowly started to sink into the heat beside him. There was no preparation. There was no pause. Quickly, the two started to thrust in and out, alternating so that someone was always brushing over their baby's prostate.

With a soundless scream, Adam came. He coated his stomach with his essence, his eyes sliding closed as a wave of exhaustion hit him hard. Jay and Randy continued to pound him mercilessly, his hole aching with the sweet abuse. He whined as his body was over stimulated, the pleasure almost painful now. Each thrust was still targeted at his prostate, quickly bringing about a second erection. Jay finished next, the hot walls clenching around his manhood too much stimulation to bear. Pulling out, Jay wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and started to work him with the same ferocity that Randy thrust into his prone body.

"Fuck… Randy, _harder_!" Adam cried, arching into his boyfriend's body.

"Like this, baby?" Randy punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust to Adam's prostate, sending Adam into a second orgasm not five minutes after the first. Randy followed behind soon after.

Carefully, Jay shifted Adam so that he was in the middle of the bed. Randy collapsed beside him, barely able to keep his eyes open. "You're such a little slut, Addy. You couldn't wait until Randy woke up… you had to have him now."

"And you love me for it." Adam finally succumbed to his exhaustion, curling into Randy's side lovingly.

"That we do."

**OOOO**

It was the next afternoon, the roster's last afternoon in Pennsylvania, when Adam and Jeff decided to head to a local diner for lunch. Naturally, Adam had requested that Randy and Jay come along. Jeff's boyfriend, James, was also there. And after a lot of convincing, Jeff had managed to make Bobby come as well. So now, all six sat at a small table in a secluded corner of the diner. Adam had already eaten both his and Jay's portions, and now he eyed Randy's plate hungrily. Icy blue eyes flickered between him and the food, before he passed the plate over to his older lover. Adam smiled and started to eat.

"Addy," Jeff called his best friend's name. "Would you at least _try_ to breathe in-between bites? I know that you love your food and all, but I don't want you to choke…"

Adam made a point of slowly chewing his food. "Is that better, _mom_?"

Jeff's eyebrow twitched. "I believe that you just called me a woman."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Jeff tensed, narrowing his emerald eyes at the older man. Two could play at this game. "I wouldn't be the one to be calling people effeminate, _princess._"

"Jay-Jay!" Adam turned to his blond boyfriend. "He's being mean to me!"

"Calm down, baby-boy. You know that he doesn't really mean it."

Adam's eyes filled with faux tears as he turned to Randy. Surely, The Viper would punish Jeffy for calling him effeminate. "Randy…" he tried his best imitation of Puss in Boots, and failed.

Randy shrugged. "It's not like he lied…"

Adam scoffed, looking truly affronted. Jeff started to laugh, and was barely able to contain himself when Adam shot him 'the look'. "Well… I'm glad that I know the truth now. It seems as if I am unloved by this entire table! But, that's no matter. I will simply take myself elsewhere."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "C'mon, baby-boy." Bobby tensed at the term of endearment, but James gently stroked his hand underneath the table. "Don't be a bitch."

"I'm _not_ a bitch."

"You're certainly acting like one."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before Adam settled back down in the booth. Jay wrapped his arm around his shoulders, as if to soothe him, but Adam tensed and shrugged off the comforting hand. Instead, he picked up his fork. Another few minutes passed as he stared at the silver metal. Jeff watched him uncertainly, as if he was trying to anticipate his next move. But then, Adam leaned forward, skewering two pieces of sausage on Jeff's plate and dropping them onto Randy's. Jeff watched, astounded, and not ten seconds later… Adam did it again! Within two minutes, his plate was empty! And then, with a smirk, Adam started to eat.

"You're such a little bratty-bitch." Jeff said, countering Adam's smirk with one of his own.

Adam nodded, blond hair bobbing on his shoulders. "You know you love it."

"Yeah." Jeff's smirk faded into a fond smile. "I do."

The rest of the meal was eaten in companionable silence. Adam made sure to eat slower so as not to invoke the wrath of his best friend. He knew that Jeff was already in a lot of pain from when Bobby Roode and Bully Ray put him through a table, and while it was fun to occasionally tease the younger man, he didn't want to push him so hard that he strained anything. Occasionally, small-talk was made. James was a lot more talkative than Bobby, who simply sat in the window seat, his attention focused entirely on Jeff. Bobby had always been the more insecure in the relationship. And while he knew that Jeff would never leave them, he wondered why he had never acted on his feelings for Adam…

About an hour later, the bill was split between the two couples, before the group started to migrate toward the door. However, Adam dismissed himself to the bathroom. He knew that Randy would kill him if they had to make a stop on their way to the airport, so it was best to take care of business before they left the diner. However, when Adam reached the bathroom, he knew that he had made a mistake. Two members of the roster, John Cena and Wade Barrett, stood at the sinks. It looked as if Wade was trying to wash a lipstick stain off of his collar before he returned to Heath. And Cena was his accomplice.

"John?" The brunette raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening. "You ever think of what could have happened between you and Adam? I mean, you two were pretty hot there for awhile."

John rolled his eyes. "Please. Do you see what he left me for? Obviously, the little _cocksucker_ wasn't getting enough action from me, so he had to have _two_ dicks shoved up his ass. He's such a little _slut_."

Adam's heart stopped. "Didn't you love him?"

John frowned. "Do you love Heath?"

Wade looked as if he had been struck. "Well…"

"The answer to that would be 'no', Wade. Admit it. Heath's just a convenient fuck on the side, that most likely knows that he's being used, and just doesn't care. He'll never leave, no matter how much you cheat. Heath's just as much of a _manwhore_ as Adam was… hell, he probably still is."

"You don't feel bad for what you did to him?" Wade asked.

John frowned. His eyes flickered to the mirror, taking in Adam's reflection. "Does a kid feel bad for having to take out the trash? No. It's just annoying until the job is done…"

**OOOO**

It had been one week since then. Jay was still out with his injuries, but both had traveled with Randy to the state of Ohio. Since that confrontation, Adam had been blatantly refusing to have sex with both of his boyfriends. After the third day, it became so bad that he wouldn't even _change_ in the same room with them. And when the fifth day rolled around, he moved into the other bed. Randy and Jay were extremely worried about this new development, but what made it worse was the fact that Adam wouldn't open up to them about anything. But on the ninth night, when Randy and Jay were both deep in the hold of sexual frustration, Jay overheard a conversation between Jeff and Adam…

Jay was supposed to be out buying their dinner, and he _had_ done so. The bag of Chinese food was heavy in his hand as he fumbled with his wallet to find the keycard. After several failed attempts, he managed to unlock the door and entered inside. With the dim lighting, he was able to make out Adam's form on the bed in the distance. He was curled underneath the blankets, his lower body bunched beneath the thin material. Jay was about to call out to him, when he heard Adam's voice. Sincerely hoping that the older man wasn't talking to himself, his eyes fell on the phone in his hand. Carefully, he set down the foot and listened.

"H-He called me trash, Jeffy." Jay could see the tears that slowly made their way down Adam's face. "A-A-And a slut… and an m-manwhore."

"_You're not trash, baby-boy. If anyone could be called trash, it's him."_

Adam rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms. "I hate this. I miss Randy and Jay so much, and I know that I'm pushing them away by acting like this, but…"

"_Have you tried telling them what happened?"_

"How could I? What if they think the same?" Adam said, finally voicing his fears.

Jay's eyes widened. So, this was what had been troubling their baby for the last week and a half. Some bastard had shaken his self-confidence and made him doubt Randy and Jay's love. Jay shook his head. It wasn't fair that someone like Adam should have to constantly suffer because of how and who he loves. And then, a thought occurred to him. Without Adam even having to name a name, Jay knew who it was. Cena had a lot of nerve to call _Adam_ a slut, when it was _John_ who had been constantly unfaithful. It was John who had broken Adam's heart, not the other way around. And it seemed as if he wanted to drive the stake in deeper…

"Jeffy…" Adam trailed, grabbing a tissue and wiping at his eyes. "What he said, it isn't true, right? I'm not a manwhore… am I?"

"_No, baby-boy. Don't you believe a word that that bastard said, okay? He only wants to hurt you and bring you down. But what he doesn't understand is that you have people who love you, that will build you back up. So please, baby, don't cry."_

Adam shook his head, blond hair flying everywhere. "Are you sure?"

"_I'm positive."_

"Thanks. I really needed that." Adam fell back against the pillows, looking at the bland ceiling. "I wonder where Jay is with the food."

"_I don't know, but I have to go. Bobby's throwin' a fit back here. I'll see you soon, okay? Love you."_

"Love you too, Jeffy."

**OOOO**

"You sick son of a bitch!" Randy's fist connected with the side of John's face, sending him sprawling. The man landed hard, the back of his head connecting with the lockers. "What the hell did you say to Adam?"

"It's not like I lied…" John said, throwing Randy's own words back in his face.

This time, Jay's fist connected with John's head. "You hurt him. You made him doubt himself. And now, you pay."

There were no more words exchanged between them. Instead, the two alternated positions, one holding John down while the other landed punches. Soon, however, they dropped the limp body down onto the floor. John still had a bit of fight left in him though, and spit on Randy's feet. Normally, this would've been enough to evoke the animal inside of Randy. However, Randy knew that Adam would never forgive him if he caused any serious harm to the Cenation Hero… no matter how much he deserved it. So, with one last kick to Cena's prone form, he motioned to Jay. They had a boyfriend to fix.

**OOOO**

Adam awoke to soft lips pressing against his own, and a wet tongue circling around his thick cock. Barely able to stifle a startled moan, he frantically tried to buck the unknown agressor off of him. However, when he finally managed to force his eyes open, he was met with the familiar icy-blues of the Apex Predator. The sinister smile that wormed its way onto Randy's face made Adam's blood run cold, but in a good way. It usually meant that he was in for quite the adventure. And while he wanted nothing more than to take both of his men here and now, John's words wormed back into his mind.

"N-No…" Adam said, finally. "Guys, I'm not in the mood."

Jay released his member, causing Adam to whine sweetly. "Yes, you do. I heard what you said to Jeff on the phone. About what Cena said to you. It isn't true, baby. You're perfect just the way you are."

"He's just jealous of the fact that what we have is _real_, baby." Randy said. "And if you don't believe us, we want to prove it to you. We want to prove to you how much we love you."

Carefully, Randy rolled onto his back, lifting Adam up so that their hips were nestled against each other. His erection rested on the crack of Adam's ass, the head of his cock brushing over Adam's entrance with each subtle motion. Adam moaned, fisting the bed sheets in his hands as Randy slowly made him lay down on his chest. On the other side of the room, Jay took out a pink dildo and slicked it with lube, before he climbed onto the bed between Randy's legs. Gently pushing Adam forward a little bit more, he quickly stuffed almost the entire toy into that prone ass. The beautiful vision almost caused him to cum.

"Fuck!" Adam hissed, rocking back onto the toy. This, in turn, caused his erection to rub against Randy's.

Jay made quick work of stretching their blond baby, not wanting to wait another minute before he was inside of the Canadian beauty. When he deemed him stretched enough, he tossed the toy aside and slicked up his member. Randy did the same. And together, they both slid home. Adam moaned sweetly, his back arching so that his stomach was flush against Randy's. With each thrust, he was violently rocked against The Viper's stomach. A stab at his prostate, more friction on his cock. A stab at his prostate, more friction on his cock. In, out. In, out. The constant cycle sent him spiraling into the abyss, the clenching of his ass bringing Randy and Jay with him.

"I love you both. Thank you for that." Adam said, his eyes falling closed as he fell asleep on top of Randy. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

"We promise, baby-boy. And we love you too. Don't ever let anyone make you doubt that."

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Well, that's not exactly how I pictured it, but oh well. I like it anyway. And I do like John Cena, but I kinda think he fit this role… anyway, please review!


End file.
